A DAY WITH UNCLE
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Dua pria lajang harus mengurus seorang balita. No slash, no romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A DAY WITH UNCLE**

 ** _Harry Potter dan semua yang terkait di dalamnya adalah milik J.K Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli bikinan saya. No copy paste, no plagiasrism._**

 ** _Warning : gaje, typhossss, no slash, no romance, friendship and family aja, banyak yang tidak sesuai EYD, modif canon, karena kekurangdalaman ilmu per Harry Potter an saya, mungkin banyak hal yang kurang sesuai, mungkin ada salah tulis nama atau tempat, silakan kasih tahu saya kalau ada yang salah.  
_**

* * *

Seperti biasa, Grimmauld Place No 12 malam minggu itu begitu sepi. Tidak banyak pendar lampu yang terlihat menerangi kamar . Juga tidak terdengar hingar bingar apapun, lantaran satu-satunya yang menghuni tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai dokumen ekstra yang harus dilemburnya hingga mungkin tidak menyisakan banyak waktu untuk bersantai. Pemuda dengan kacamata khas berbentuk lingkaran itu tanpa kenal waktu terus saja berkutat dengan tumpukan perkamen yang nampaknya sangat sulit untuk terlihat berkurang jumlahnya dalam waktu cepat. Sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya saat menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar sulit untuk diselesaikan.

'Aku harus minta bayaran ekstra untuk semua ini,' bathin pemuda itu. Ia menggeleng dengan wajah frustasi kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Pemuda berambut sekelam malam itu berjalan tenang menuju dapur untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi pahit yang belakangan ini mulai mencandui hari-harinya. Merasakan kafein selalu bisa membuatnya sedikit berpikiran lebih sehat.

Usai kopinya siap santap, ia membawanya untuk bersantai di ruang tengah. Tidak banyak yang akan ia lakukan sendirian di sana, tapi setidaknya ia lebih relaks jika tidak melihat tumpukan pekerjaan yang masih menggunung.

'Menjadi auror ternyata tidak semenyenangkan bayanganku,' kembali pemuda itu membathin sembari menyeruput kopi hitam kental hasil racikannya sendiri. Kepalanya masih berkedut, tapi berkat uap kafein yang tercium oleh hidungnya, perasaan penatnya mulai ternetralisir.

Ia bahkan sedikit kesal karena gara-gara lemburan di luar jam kerja seperti ini, minggu lalu ia terpaksa merelakan waktunya bertemu sang kekasih yang notabene pemain Quiditch cukup ternama, sehingga hanya punya kesempatan beberapa kali dalam sebulan untuk bisa bebas dari segala aktivitas pekerjaannya. Dan pemuda itu begitu menyesali kehilangan quality time berharganya tersebut.

Kembali menyeruput kopinya, pemuda itu memilih untuk sejenak memejamkan matanya. Bukan untuk tidur, hanya sedikit relaksasi dan mengembalikan konsentrasi agar dapat kembali mengerjakan semua aktivitasnya dengan benar. Namun baru saja ia akan melaksanakan niatnya, dari arah pintu depan terdengar ketokan berirama. Harry mengernyit, membathin bahwa ini adalah suatu anomaly karena ia tidak pernah mendapati tamu muggle maupun penyihir yang mau repot-repot mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Maka dengan heran pemuda itu menunda menikmati kopi panasnya dan beranjak membukakan pintu untuk siapapun orang yang mau bertandang ke rumahnya.

"Hai Potter!" sapa sang tamu menyeringai sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, memamerkan susunan rapi gigi putihnya yang terlihat sehat dan terawat. Sang tamu, seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya, berkulit pucat, berambut pirang platina dan terlihat mempunyai wibawa alami khas aristokrat, meskipun saat ini ia mengenakan pakaian sangat casual, kaos putih, hodie abu-abu sewarna iris matanya, dan bawahan jeans gelap dengan dilengkapi topi dan tas ransel berwarna hitam. Sesaat sang tuan rumah cukup kaget melihatnya, namun hanya sekejap perasaan itu berhasil dinetralisir saat pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai rivalnya, Draco Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Malfoy, lama tidak berjumpa," sang tuan rumah menerima jabat tangan dari tamunya dan kemudian tersenyum formal untuk berbasa basi. Ia kemudian mempersilakan tamunya masuk dan duduk di ruangan yang sama dengan tempat ia meninggalkan kopi panasnya.

Menanyakan kabar, berbicara seputar isu hangat yang tengah terjadi, itulah yang selanjutnya berlaku pada dua pria usia pertengahan duapuluh tahunan yang lama tidak bertemu, namun juga tidak punya hubungan yang terlalu akrab. Semua serba formal dan kikuk, yang sebenarnya membuat keduanya tidak merasa nyaman dengan segala kondisi itu.

"Maaf, kita terlalu asyik mengobrol, aku sampai lupa tidak menawarimu minuman. Mau kopi, teh, susu, atau butterbeer?" tawar tuan rumah masih dengan senyum formal yang terkesan sedikit dipaksakan.

"Terserah kau saja Potter. Aku minum apapun yang kau sajikan," jawab sang tamu dengan ekspresi yang hampir sama. Dan tuan rumah kemudian berlalu, sedikit bertanya di dalam hati untuk tujuan apapun dari tamunya yang secara mengejutkan mendadak muncul di kediamannya. Sang tamu yang dulu punya riwayat hubungan tidak lazim dengannya, pesaing, rival, bahkan sudah sampai level musuh bebuyutan. Tapi berkat perang yang sudah menghapus semuanya, kini mereka berteman meskipun, yeah … semua hanya ala kadarnya, tapi tetap ini adalah kemajuan besar pada hubungan mereka.

Pria bernama Harry James Potter, sang pemilik rumah kemudian memutuskan untuk menyajikan minuman yang sama dengan miliknya. Secangkir kopi yang ia seduh tanpa gula. Entah tamunya suka atau tidak, ia kurang begitu peduli.

Harry kemudian membawa hasil buatannya ke tempat tamunya menunggu, dan meletakkan cangkir itu di meja dengan perlahan.

"Silakan, Malfoy. Maaf aku belum menambahkan gula, kalau kau mau aku akan segera mengambilkannya," buka Harry lalu kembali duduk di posisinya.

"Aku suka kopi pahit, Potter. Thanks untuk ini," ucap pria yang Harry panggil dengan panggilan Malfoy itu kemudian menyesap kopinya perlahan.

"Hmmm," tambah pria berambut pirang platina itu kalem.

"Jadi," Harry ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, takut jika tamunya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Maaf aku seharusnya mengatakan tujuan kedatanganku sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini,"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Malfoy,"

Si pirang platina tersenyum sesaat, kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas dari tangannya. Harry menerima dengan wajah tidak mengerti, sejenak membaca tulisan di sana dengan seksama.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Harry sambil menatap lawan bicaranya tak mengerti. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Tentang sebuah hal tidak penting, tapi sangat mengganggu privasi dan harga diriku. Makanya aku minta tolong kepadamu, ijinkan aku menginap di rumahmu, mungkin sampai kemarahan Mom reda," lanjut sang tamu dengan wajah muram.

Harry terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak memberikan respon suara maupun sikap. Hanya raut mukanya terlihat tengah menimbang-nimbang segala resiko dan kemungkinan yang akan ia hadapi jika bersedia menampung sang pemuda Malfoy. Namun saat melihat raut gelisah yang begitu kentara di wajah berkulit pucat itu, akhirnya Harry luluh.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar yang ada di samping kamarku, lagipula kau juga seorang Black yang punya hak sama untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi maaf karena aku tidak bisa menyediakan makanan atau minuman layak seperti standarmu. Kau tahukan jika gajiku tidak seberapa besar dan…"

"Thank you, Potter! Ini sudah cukup," potong Malfoy kelewat senang. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Senyum dan bukan seringaian seperti yang sering Harry lihat di hampir semua kesempatan ia bertatap muka dengan sang pewaris Malfoy.

"Tapi, sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, Malfoy," Harry berucap ragu menyuarakan kebingungan dalam pemikiran otaknya yang rancau saat ini.

"Katakan saja apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan," kembali Malfoy menyeruput kopinya namun tidak melepaskan sedikitpun atensinya pada sang pemilik rumah.

"Itu, aku hanya sedikit bingung. Bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Em, kau kan punya banyak teman, Zabinni, Nott, Parkinson, bahkan kekasihmu dari keluarga Greengrass, tapi … kenapa kau memilih untuk datang ke rumahku?" tanya Harry sedikit ragu, takut menyinggung perasaan tamunya.

Malfoy tersenyum sejenak, menghela nafas dalam dan menyamankan diri dengan posisi duduknya.

"Entahlah, Potter. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Sejak kau membantu keluargaku di sidang Wizengamoth itu, aku merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling tulus dari semua yang kukenal. Aku merasa, hanya kau yang benar-benar bias menerimaku tanpa memandang masa laluku. Kau tahu, posisiku sebagai mantan death eater ini tetap menyulitkan. Bahkan keluarga Astoria belum bisa benar-benar menerimaku. Makanya kami sepakat untuk menunda pernikahan kami hingga semua orang di keluarganya tidak memandangku dengan tatapan tidak mengenakkan."

Harry mengerutkan dahinya. Ada letupan rasa bangga dengan ucapan Malfoy barusan, tapi tetap saja ia merasa aneh mendapat anggapan seperti itu dari mantan rivalnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Harry mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dan mendapat jawaban gelengan halus dari Draco.

"Aku buru-buru pergi dari rumah dan mencari kendaraan agar bisa sampai ke rumahmu ini sebelum hari terlalu malam,"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kuantar kau ke kamarmu. Setelah itu kau bisa membersihkan diri dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kebetulan aku juga belum makan. Sedari tadi pekerjaanku belum juga selesai," keluh Harry sambil menyahut cangkir kopinya dan meneguk cairan pekat itu cepat-cepat.

"Nampaknya menjadi auror tidak sekeren yang kau bayangkan, Potter," kembali Draco menyeringai.

"Well, aku sebenarnya memang sedikit menyesal. Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku melamar kerja di Hogwarts dan menjadi guru di sana," canda Harry.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau menjadi guru, Potter. Yeah, meskipun itu bukan ide yang buruk, tapi bagaimanapun kau punya sisi galak yang cukup mengerikan," dan keduanya tertawa, suasana kaku mulai mencair saat dua mantan rival itu nampaknya punya sedikit sisi yang dapat tersambung.

Xxx

Makan malam sederhana dengan sandwich isi tumisan sarden tuna dan sosis serta beberapa kaleng buah kemasan yang Harry beli di supermarket muggle beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi menu mereka. Draco cukup tahu diri dengan tidak banyak mengomentari apapun yang disediakan sang tuan rumah. Toh ia hanya menumpang dan tinggal menikmati semuanya dengan gratis.

"Kau selalu begini setiap hari, maksudku sendirian menyiapkan makanan dan menikmatinya juga sendirian?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Harry menggeleng pelan, memilih untuk menelan sisa roti di dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Draco.

"Kadang Hermione dan Ron makan malam di sini dan mengajak Rose, putri mereka. Ginny kalau sedang pulang juga pasti kemari. Ah, Teddy dan Andromeda kadang menginap sampai berhari-hari. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini nampaknya semua sedang sibuk," papar Harry panjang dan Draco mengengguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sering bersama anak kecil? Apa tidak mengganggu?" Draco memandang Harry sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tunggu sampai kau bertemu mereka,"

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil yang merepotkan. Kau tahu saat aku pertama kali praktek sebagai healer di st Mungo, aku sempat ditegur oleh seniorku karena tidak sabar menghadapi pasien anak-anak dan membuat gadis kecil itu menangis. Huh, padahal aku hanya sedikit melotot saja. Dasar bocah cengeng menyebalkan," celoteh Draco.

"Kau benar-benar tidak suka anak-anak kalau sampai seperti itu,"

"Tapi sebenarnya, aku juga ingin segera punya anak setelah menikah. Mungkin itu akan membuat Mom berhenti mengomel dan berbicara yang membuatku merasa tersinggung,"

"Kalian bertengkar karena masalah anak?" Harry terlihat begitu tertarik dengan topic yang Draco bicarakan.

"Ia menyuruhku lekas menikah agar darah murni keluarga kami tetap bersambung, jika keluarga Astoria tidak bisa menerimaku, Mom akan menjodohkanku dengan seorang anak temannya. Aku tentusaja menolak. Aku hanya akan menikah dengan Astoria saja,"

"Aku tidak berani komentar apapun, Malfoy. Itu benar-benar urusan pribadimu dengan orang tuamu. Ohiya, aku sudah selesai. Maaf, karena pekerjaanku masih banyak aku harus segera lembur lagi. Kau tinggal saja piringmu di meja. Aku akan merapikannya besok. Kalau ada apa-apa kau ketuk pintu kamarku saja, aku akan segera keluar," ucap Harry panjang. Draco hanya mengerutkan dahi sambil mengangguk halus.

Xxx

Pagi yang masih sangat tenang. Matahari bahkan baru mengintip sedikit dari balik peraduan. Namun rumah di Grimmauld Place 12 itu terdengar sedikit riuh, lantaran kedatangan seorang sahabat Harry yang membawa serta putri kecilnya. Ya, Ron dan Rose Weasley tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul dari perapian di pagi buta itu. Pria yang sudah genap 20 bulan menjadi ayah itu menggedor kamar sahabat karibnya itu dengan brutal. Otomatis Harry dengan tidak rela membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kesadaran yang belum seratus persen terkumpul, begitu juga dengan Draco, yang terpaksa ikut terbangun lantaran bunyi berisik yang memekakkan telinga itu.

Terbengong, itulah reaksi pertama yang diperlihatkan oleh Draco maupun Ron saat saling bertemu muka. Keduanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu sepagi itu. Tapi Ron tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi mengapa ada seorang Draco Malfoy di kediaman sahabatnya, karena ada hal yang lebih penting dan gawat, yang harus secepatnya ia sampaikan kepada Harry.

Maka, begitu Harry kembali dari mengambil kacamata bulatnya, Ron buru-buru menyerocos panjang perihal musibah yang menimpa keluarga besarnya.

"Semuanya diare, Harry! Aku harus mengurus semua orang, termasuk Mione," ucap Ron panic.

"Kenapa tidak kau titipkan Rosie kepada orang tua Mione? Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi kau lihat juga kan pekerjaan yang kemarin dibebankan kepadaku dan deadline hari Selasa besok?" tanya Harry ikut panic.

"Orang tua Mione dua hari yang lalu baru saja berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengunjungi sahabat mereka di sana. Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi, tapi pasti perlu waktu sampai mereka bisa segera mendapatkan tiket pesawat, kau ingat kan, mereka muggle. Dan meskipun mereka tahu bahwa putrinya penyihir, tapi aku tidak mungkin serta merta mengangkut mereka berdua dengan sapu terbang . Lagi pula Rosie terlihat senang saat bersamamu. Kumohon Harry, please …" pinta Ron dengan wajah memelas. Sementara anaknya tengah berjalan perlahan menghampiri Harry.

Harry menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya sampai memohon begitu.

'Ini lebih penting, pekerjaan konyol itu bisa kutunda,' bathinnya mantap.

Tak jauh dari sana, Draco tengah mengamati semuanya tanpa kata. Ia sengaja tak berbicara apapun, hanya menjadi pengamat saja. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membantu Harry, namun apa daya, dia yang anti dengan anak kecil tidak akan bisa berkutik kalau harus menghadapi perkara ini, terlebih anak dari Weasley yang hingga hari inipun masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Maklum, salah satu anggota keluarga mereka meninggal akibat perang yang ia akui atau tidak juga banyak melibatkan andilnya.

Draco menghela nafas panjang kemudian memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya, namun sayang pergerakannya terhenti lantaran panggilan kecil yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Uncle pirang … mau main sama Rosie?" panggil gadis kecil dalam pangkuan Harry yang mau tidak mau memang mengarah kepada dirinya. Bukankah dia satu-satunya yang berambut pirang di sini?

"Rosie … kau tidak boleh sembarangan memanggil," Ron sedikit memberi aksen keras agar putrinya tidak meneruskan memanggil Draco. Tapi nyatanya si kecil malah melorot sambil berjalan tertatih menghampiri Draco yang kini telah berbalik dan terdiam mematung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ron yang tidak terlalu siap terpaksa membiarkan gadis kecilnya menghampiri sang rival.

"Uncle temannya uncle Harry?" tanya Rosie lagi, dan Draco hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Gendong, uncle …" pinta Rosie.

"Rosie, kau tidak boleh merepotkan Uncle Malfoy!" ucap Harry sambil beranjak dan meraih Rosie ke dalam gendongannya.

"Aku mau dengan uncle pirang … Uncle Harry turunkan aku!" gadis kecil itu memberontak dalam gendongan sang pemuda kacamata, membuat mau tak mau, Ron sebagai ayah harus turun tangan.

"Rosie tidak boleh nakal. Nanti selama Daddy tinggal tidak boleh merepotkan uncle Harry, tidak boleh mengganggu uncle pirang, Rosie tidak mau sakit Mommy tidak kunjung sembuh 'kan?" Ron melirik sekilas ke arah Draco yang masih tak bergeming di posisinya.

Tapi alih-alih menurut, Rosie justru menangis keras. Ron kebingungan dengan tingkah putrinya itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dimaui Rosie.

'Andaikan kau di sini, Mione,' bathin Ron nelangsa.

Selama beberapa menit tangis Rosie membahana mengisi keheningan rumah besar kediaman Black tempat Harry tinggal. Sampai-sampai semua lukisan di rumah itu menutup telinga karena tidak tahan dengan raungan tangis si gadis kecil.

Entah karena tidak tahan dengan suara memekakkan itu, atau sekaligus tidak tega dengan si gadis kecil, Draco perlahan mendekati Ron.

"Ijinkan aku menggendong putrimu, Weasley!" ucapnya lirih. Ron membelalak dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, lagipula aku tidak bisa mempercayakan putriku begitu saja kepada orang sepertimu," Ron tetap bersikeras menenangkan putrinya tanpa mau menerima bantuan Draco.

Sementara Draco hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam, kemudian ia menoleh kea rah Harry yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat keadaan yang terjadi. Namun dengan penolakan Ron, Harry akhirnya ikut mendekat ke arah Ron, berniat sedikit bernegosiasi.

"Kau bisa percaya kepada Malfoy, Ron! Aku yakin dia tidak akan berbuat hal yang buruk kepada putrimu," bujuk Harry kepada sahabatnya, namun lagi-lagi gelengan keras kepala yang digunakan Ron untuk menjawab.

"Keluarga Weasley tidak akan pernah mempercayai keluarga Malfoy, Harry," ucapan penolakan gamblang yang membuat sudut bathin Draco mencelos sakit.

"Aku yang akan menjaminnya kali ini. Aku, Harry James Potter! Kau bisa percaya Malfoy saat ini. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepada Rosie. Aku sebagai jaminannya! Kau bisa percaya sahabatmu ini bukan?"sekali lagi Harry mencoba meyakinkah Ron untuk membiarkan putrinya yang masih menangis keras itu.

Ron memandang Harry, Rosie, dan Draco bergantian. Memejamkan matanya dan membuat konklusi final untuk menenangkan malaikat kecilnya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Ron mengulurkan Rosie ke dalam gendongan Draco. Draco yang memang hamper tidak pernah bersinggunggan dengan anak kecil, apalagi balita seumur Rosie, menerimanya dengan sedikit canggung. Pemuda itu kemudian menggendong sambil menepuk punggung si kecil dengan perlahan.

Selama beberapa menit Rosie masih sesenggukan, namun setelahnya gadis kecil itu mulai tenang. Tangisnya perlahan mulai hilang dan ia kini asyik memainkan rambut pirang Draco yang memang sudah sedikit panjang dan menutup daun telinga.

Ron memandang kejadian itu dengan takjub. Hey, anaknya bias tenang digendong mantan pelahap maut. Ini adalah rekor bagi seorang Ron Weasley.

"Kau jaga anakku baik-baik. Jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu PADA Rosie karena ulahmu, bisa kupastikan kau akan menyusul ayahmu di Azkaban, atau mungkin lebih dari itu. Kau mengerti, Malfoy!" ucap Ron pada akhirnya. Draco hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tetap menggendong Rosie di dadanya.

"Aku jaminannya Ron. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat pulang," usul Harry. Ron mengangguk. Ia menghampiri putrinya, mengecupnya lembut.

"Daddy mau ke mana?" tanya Rosie sambil memandang Ron dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Daddy harus pulang agar semua cepat sembuh. Rosie main di sini dulu dengan uncle Harry dan uncle pirang, Ok!" dan Rosie mengangguk perlahan.

"Anak manis! Daddy pergi dulu. Harry dan … yeah Malfoy, aku titip Rosie," kedua pemuda lain yang ada di sana mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

 **TBC. Maunya END, tapi kok agak aneh kalau di END sekarang**

Yeah... saya datang lagi dengan fanfic bersambung, meskipun masih hutang dua fanfic #pundung

Tapi ini rencananya twoshot saja, dan 70 persen cerita sudah saya ketik.

Maaf kalao saya nyampah lagi di fandom Harry Potter. Abisnya gatal banget pengen posting Drarry yang friendship gini ... Hehehe.

Oiya, sekali lagi ini bukan slash ya. Meskipun mereka barengan gitu, tapi itu murni temenan.

Kalau berkenan tolong review ya ... mau PM juga boleh.

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**A DAY WITH UNCLE**

 ** _Harry Potter dan semua yang terkait di dalamnya adalah milik J.K Rowling. Tapi fanfic ini asli bikinan saya. No copy paste, no plagiasrism._**

 ** _Warning : gaje, typhossss, no slash, no romance, friendship and family aja, banyak yang tidak sesuai EYD, modif canon, karena kekurangdalaman ilmu per Harry Potter an saya, mungkin banyak hal yang kurang sesuai, mungkin ada salah tulis nama atau tempat, silakan kasih tahu saya kalau ada yang salah.  
_**

* * *

Sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak Ron meninggalkan putrinya di kediaman Black, dan Draco sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari kawalan sang bocah. Kemanapun ia pergi, pasti Rosie mengikuti, bahkan saat ia ingin membersihkan diripun Rosie nyaris ikut, tapi Harry yang pengertian kemudian meraihnya dalam gendongan nyaman.

Harry maupun Draco tak habis pikir, mengapa Rosie bisa begitu tertarik bahkan bisa dibilang seperti terobsesi kepada Draco. Padahal mereka baru sekali bertemu dan Draco juga bukan tipe orang yang suka bermanis-manis dengan anak-anak. Tapi masa bodoh, yang jelas sekarang keduanya harus bahu membahu mengurus Rosie agar tidak terlantar selama ditinggal bersama mereka.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya simpanan susu untuk Rosie. Juga … popok bayi. Pasti tadi Ron begitu tergesa hingga tidak sempat membawa semua keperluan Rosie bersamanya," Harry membongkar isi lemari penyimpanannya sesaat setelah ketiganya sarapan.

"Artinya?" Draco mengerutkan kening membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang harus ia hadapi.

"Yeah, terpaksa kita berbelanja, Malfoy!" ucap Harry muram. Sementara Draco menghela nafas keras.

"Uncle pirang, kau bisa membantuku menggambar sapi?" tanya Rosie sambil menyerahkan pensil warna dan kertas ke hadapan Draco. Draco mendengus sambil memandang gadis kecil itu dengan wajah malas. Tapi Rosie pantang menyerah. Ia tetap saja memaksa menyodorkan pensil warnanya kepada Draco.

"Malfoy …" panggil Harry untuk mengingatkan Draco tentang hal apa yang sepatutnya ia lakukan sekarang. Harry hanya terlalu malas jika membayangkan harus bersusah payah menenangkan Rosie yang menangis. Sontak Draco memaksakan sebuah senyum, lalu memangku gadis kecil itu mengajarinya menggambar, sesabar yang ia bisa.

'Setelah ini kau mungkin akan menyukai anak-anak, Malfoy!' bathin pemuda berambut legam itu.

Xxx

Berbelanja dengan seorang anak kecil ternyata tidak mudah. Rosie sedikit rewel dan ingin minta macam-macam saat mereka berada di sebuah supermarket muggle, tak jauh dari kediaman Black.

Gadis kecil itu minta beberapa permen, lolipop, dan balon yang dijual di sana. Dan gadis kecil itu akan berlari kesana kemari karena melihat baju-baju dengan warna cerah saat mereka tak sengaja melewati bagian yang menjual aneka busana. Itu belum seberapa, karena Draco dan Harry harus bersabar saat menerima pandangan aneh dari beberapa pengunjung lain yang mungkin sedang kurang kerjaan dan sempat-sempatnya mengamati interaksi ketiganya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup, Potter. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku lelah!" keluh Malfoy saat troli belanjaan mereka sudah mulai penuh.

"Baiklah, aku ke kasir dulu, kau jaga Rosie baik-baik!" titah Harry lalu meninggalkan Draco bersama Rosie dengan lollipop rasa buah yang baru saja Draco kupaskan.

Suasana yang lumayan tenang itu Draco manfaatkan untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat yang baru saja dibelinya sambil membaca sebuah koran muggle dengan headline menarik.

"Uncle pirang, ayo main ke sana!" tunjuk Rosie ke arah tempat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Uncle sedang sibuk, kau main saja sendiri!" jawab Draco sekenanya.

"Uncle …" rengek Rosie sambil menarik ujung celana Draco.

"Kau mainlah dulu sendiri, Rosie!" ucap Draco sedikit keras. Gadis kecil itu berkaca-kaca tanpa Draco tahu.

Pemuda itu sedikit mengendorkan pengawasannya kepada Rosie dan tak sadar saat gadis kecil itu berjalan menjauh lantaran melihat seekor anjing pudel lucu milik wanita setengah baya yang nampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang anak kecil tengah menguntit di belakangnya.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu hingga Harry selesai mengantri dan kemudian menghampiri Draco yang masih belum menyadari keteledorannya.

"Malfoy, aku sudah selesai. Kita pulang sekarang!" ucap Harry sambil meletakkan dua kantung kardus besar belanjaannya di dekat Draco.

"Aku saja yang bawa belanjaannya, kau yang ajak Rosie!" perintah Draco yang sudah melipat rapi koran yang tengah ia baca dan menyelipkan di kantung celananya.

"Tidak masalahh, tapi ngomong-ngomong… mana Rosie? Sejak aku sampai kemari, aku belum melihatnya," tanya Harry sambil mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar tempat itu.

"Bukankah dia sedang makan lollipop di … Hei, ke mana anak itu?" Draco malah balik bertanya, nampak kekhawatiran mulai kentara dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kau tidak mengawasinya dengan baik?" tanya Harry dengan nada mulai sedikit meninggi.

"Aku tadi hanya meninggalkannya minum kopi dan membaca koran di sini. Kulihat tadi dia duduk sambil makan permen dan … argtttt… " Draco mengacak rambut pirangnya, frustasi memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Keluarga Weasley. Dia mungkin akan dicekik oleh Ron. Bukan, bukan masalah itu, ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan si rambut merah. Tapi ini tentang nama baiknya. Pasti ia akan semakin buruk di mata semua orang, bahkan bisa jadi berita ini masuk Daily Prophet dan menjadi headline dengan berita yang sudah dibumbui sana sini.

Harry menarik nafas panjang. Sedikit menyesal bahwa ia sudah menjaminkan dirinya untuk segala kelakuan Malfoy muda itu. Jika seandainya Rosie sampai hilang … tidak, Rosie pasti segera ketemu.

"Ayo kita cari! Ini di tempat umum muggle, kita tidak mungkin menggunakan sihir," Harry mendadak menarik tangan Draco yang masih terbengong.

"Kau cari ke sebelah kanan, aku ke sebelah kiri. Belanjaan ini aku titipkan dulu pada penjaga keamanan supermarket! Nanti kita berkumpul kembali di sini" titah Harry yang masih bisa berpikiran jernih menghadapi suasana dengan tensi tinggi itu.

Draco mengangguk lalu berlari menuju arah yang ditunjuk Harry. Keduanya berpencar untuk tujuan yang sama.

"Aku harus menemukannya!," gumam Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

Xxx

Draco dan Harry menyusuri area yang menjadi tugas masing-masing. Bertanya dengan setiap orang yang mereka temui, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Setengah menyerah, akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke area supermarket tempat mereka berbelanja. Hatinya penuh harap agar Harry membawa berita baik dan berhasil menemukan anak kecil itu.

Harry sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dan memandang Draco dengan sorot kecewa dan bingung.

"Kau tidak menemukan Rosie?" tanya Harry saat jaraknya dengan Draco sudah tidak terlalu jauh. Draco hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kita harus lapor polisi. Maksudku orang yang tugasnya sama dengan auror di dunia kita," ucap Harry muram.

"Maafkan aku, Potter. Aku teledor. Ini semua salahku. Nanti saat bertemu si Weasley itu, biar aku saja yang bicara. Aku mempertanggungjawabkan sendiri semua perbuatanku," Harry tersenyum, menepuk pundak Draco.

"Tidak Malfoy! Ini bukan murni salahmu. Aku yang sudah tahu bahwa kau ini tidak menyukai anak-anak seharusnya yang mengajak Rosie. Tapi aku malah menyerahkannya aku juga sudah menjaminmu. Sudah seharusnya aku juga memikul kesalahan ini,"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak. Masing-masing tengah berpikir tentang apapun yang harus dikatakan kepada Ron dan keluarga Weasley.

"Uncle …" tiba-tiba terdengar suara kecil memanggil. Harry yang pertama menoleh. Ia begitu terkejut melihat Rosie sudah berada di gendongan seorang wanita setengah baya, menggendong seekor pudel berwarna hitam. Draco turut menoleh, dan yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah menghampiri Rosie dengan wajah kelewat lega.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga keponakan kami," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menggendong Rosie.

"Kalian seharusnya tidak teledor menjaga seorang anak balita seperti ini," ucap wanita setengah baya itu sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan Rosie kepada Draco.

"Darimana anda tahu kalau kami adalah keluarga Rosie?" tanya Harry turut menghampiri sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, kebetulan aku tadi sempat melihat kalian bertiga saat berbelanja di supermarket. Lagipula Rosie berguman terus soal uncle Harry dan uncle pirang, jadi otomatis aku langsung berpikir untuk membawanya kemari dulu, siapa tahu kalian masih menunggu di sini. Jika tidak bertemu kalian maka aku akan melapor ke polisi. Tapi untung saja kalian masih di sini," papar wanita itu panjang.

"Uncle, anjing ini lucu!" rancau Rosie sambil masih bermain bersama si pudel.

"Nah, Rosie kembalikan anjing itu kepada madam. Ok!" pinta Harry sambil perlahan mengambil anjing kecil itu dari pelukan Rosie.

"Tidak mau, aku mau main sama Wolfie," tapi Rosie malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Rosie, kalau kau mau mengembalikan anjing itu, nanti kita ke taman bermain. Bagaimana?" tawar Draco,sementara Rosie masih cemberut.

"Permen yang banyak dan cokelat!" pinta Rosie yang ternyata cukup cerdas.

Draco menghela nafas lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

"Biar aku yang tangani ini, Potter!" ucap Draco singkat.

Xxx

Ketiganya berada cukup lama di sebuah taman bermain dan Rosie terlihat sangat senang. Bahkan ia menangis saat Draco dan Harry mengajaknya pulang.

Tapi karena kelelahan, akhirnya Rosie tertidur.

"Kita lupa belum membuatkannya susu sampai sesiang ini," keluh Harry yang kini tengah menggendong Rosie.

"Aku tidak paham tentang itu, Potter!" ucap Draco singkat, kemudian meneguk soda yang barusan dibelinya.

"Aku lapar, apa sebaiknya kita membeli sesuatu sebelum pulang?" kembali Draco bersuara.

"Tidak usah, Malfoy. Aku sudah membeli bahan mentah. Jadi kita nanti masak saja. Kau bantu ya!"

"Selain tidak suka anak-anak, aku juga tidak suka dapur, Potter. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak pernah menyentuh apapun yang berbau dapur! Semua itu adalah pekerjaan peri rumah, bukan penyihir," Draco mendeathglare Harry yang justru tergelak mendengar ucapan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Dasar tuan muda. Makanya kau harus coba. Seperti dengan Rosie. Kau mulai menyukainya bukan?" retorik Harry, membuat Draco terdiam.

"Aku tidak …. Huh, jangan seenaknya Potter!"

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kau nanti harus membantu!" putus Harry tanpa terbantah Draco.

Xxx

Draco masih saja bergumam tidak jelas tentang memotong sayuran yang begitu dibencinya meskipun menggunakan sihir, yang menurutnya tetap lebih sulit daripada mencari snitch di kandang naga, atau bertarung melawan dementor dan terhisap semua kebahagiaannya. Bahkan sebenarnya Draco lebih memilih opsi terakhir dari pada harus membantu pemuda berambut hitam itu menyiapkan salad dan steak daging untuk makan siang mereka.

Beruntung, Rosie hanya minum susu kemudian kembali tertidur hingga tidak sedikitpun mengganggu kegiatan kedua pria tampan tersebut. Jika tidak, pasti masalah yang dihadapi Draco akan semakin kompleks.

Hampir satu jam keduanya berkutat dengan menu makan siang mereka, akhirnya masakan itu matang. Dengan memecahkan rekor sebagai makanan pertama yang dimasak dengan bantuan dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Bagaimana, Malfoy? Dapur cukup menyenangkan bukan?" tanya Harry yang masih saja tidak bosan tersenyum jahil kepada Draco. Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya cemberut sambil mengaduk kopi pekatnya, sementara Harry masih memindahkan salad yang sudah siap santap ke dalam piring saji.

"Kau beruntung menjadi orang pertama yang menyantap masakan buatanku,"

"Coret, kau hanya membantu memotong sayur mayur dan mengaduknya saja. Hal seperti itu belum masuk kategori membuat masakan," protes Harry yang ditanggapi kekehan singkat oleh Draco.

"Iya Potter, aku bercanda. Tapi rasanya sudah lama juga kita tidak berdebat seperti waktu tahun-tahun awal kita di Hogwarts,"

"Waktu cepat berlalu, Malfoy. Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu, lebih baik kita makan. Oiya, kau sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Rosie kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak harus menambahkan air, jadi … aku belum membuatnya, Potter," dan Harry hanya bisa menarik napas panjang dan dalam. Ternyata tuan muda tetaplah tuan muda, tentang hal-hal seperti ini sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan.

Xxx

Tak terasa sore sudah menjelang. Saat ini, Draco, Harry dan Rosie tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain air di ruang tengah. Lebih tepatnya Harry mentransfigurasi ruang tengah kediaman Black menjadi sebuah kolam renang besar yang cukup untuk menampung hingga sepuluh orang dewasa.

Rencana awal mereka sebenarnya adalah untuk memandikan Rosie. Tapi nyatanya sekarang rencana itu malah berubah total saat Rosie yang rewel dan menangis membuat keduanya bepikir keras, hingga munculah ide ini. Gadis kecil itu sendiri terlihat begitu senang berkecipak kesana kemari dalam balutan baju renang berwarna pink tua. Harry dan Draco sendiri juga menikmati kehangatan air kolam itu dengan mengobrol sambil mengawasi keponakan kecil mereka yang nampak kelewat senang.

"Kau tahu Potter, idemu ini sungguh brilian! Kelak aku pasti akan menggunakannya di rumahku!" celetuk Draco tanpa mengendurkan pengawasannya kepada Rosie yang tengah menciprat-cipratkan air di sekelilingnya.

"Yeah, aku memang brilian, Malfoy! Kau sudah tahu itu sejak dulu bukan!" cengir Harry dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Kupikir kalimat-kalimat seperti itu lebih cocok kuucapkan, Scarhead!" balas Draco dengan smirk khas yang sering ia munculkan dulu, saat masih sering berseteru dengan Harry.

"Ya, karena kau memang orang yang punya kepercayaan diri berlebih, Ferret!" Harry tak mau kalah rupanya. Keduanya kemudian mengambil tongkat sihir masing-masing dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan mantera-mantera andalan. Tentusaja hanya mantera ringan yang mereka gunakan untuk bernostalgia. Mengabaikan Rosie yang melongo melihat kedua unclenya berseteru di hadapannya. Karena Harry dan Draco keasyikan melakukan adu mantera dan mengabaikan Rosie, maka gadis kecil itu kemudian menangis.

Gemerisik perapian di saat yang kurang tepat, memunculkan sepasang lelaki dan perempuan muda berumur pertengahan duapuluhan. Keduanya, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Weasley, pasangan suami istri, orang tua Rossie, sahabat kental Harry sewaktu di Hogwarts hingga ketiganya dijuluki Trio Emas Gryffindor, sekaligus seteru dari Draco Malfoy dan geng Slytherinnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menambah kesalahpahaman saat melihat adu mantra sederhana dan putri kecil mereka yang menangis di sana. Dan detik selanjutnya, Draco sudah terlempar dan tercebur ke dalam kolam. Merasa belum cukup sampai di sana, pemuda itu juga harus mendapati dua tongkat sihir yang kini terhunus di depan hidungnya, siap untuk menyerangnya kapan saja.

Melihat kondisi yang semakin kacau, Harry tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menengahi di antara kedua kubu yang berseteru, tak lupa mengajak sang keponakan kecil dalam gendongannya.

Luapan amarah nampak terlihat jelas di wajah Ron, sedangkan Hermione memandang Harry penuh tanya. Harry menghela nafas panjang dan mengisyaratkan kedua sahabatnya untuk mundur dan menenangkan diri. Sementara Harry menyerahkan Rossie kepada Hermione yang nampaknya sudah lumayan sehat. Ron masih melotot tajam, namun ia mengikuti instruksi Harry dan memilih untuk mengekor istri dan putrinya menuju ke tepi kolam, sementara Harry sendiri membantu Draco berdiri. Kedua pemuda itu lalu menyusul Ron, Hermione, dan Rosie untuk duduk di tepi kolam.

Ron terlihat cukup kaget melihat kedekatan Harry dan Draco setelah sebelumnya melihat keduanya beradu mantera. Pemuda berambut merah itu semakin tidak paham dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau sekarang bersahabat dengan penjahat itu, Harry. Apa pikiranmu sedang terganggu?"tanya Ron sekonyong-konyong. Menghasilkan satu helaan nafas dari pemuda berambut hitam, serta pemuda berambut pirang platina yang terlihat sedang berusaha kuat meredam emosinya, sementara Hermione berusaha tetap mengikuti obrolan itu di tengah usahanya menenangkan gadis kecilnya.

"Kurasa kalian salah paham tentang kejadian yang kalian lihat tadi," ucap Harry dengan hati-hati. Sebab ia tahu, salah pilih satu kata saja, maka mungkin kesalahpahaman Ron justru akan semakin menjadi, dan itu akan sangat sulit untuk diselesaikan.

"Kami masih waras, Harry. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Ferret sialan itu beradu mantera denganmu, dan Rosie juga sedang menangis. Pasti dia sedang berusaha menyerangmu dan Rosie kan? Huh, sejak pagi tadi aku melihatnya di sini, aku tahu bahwa ini hanya taktik liciknya untuk membalas dendam kepadamu. Bagaimanapun juga dia pasti tidak terima dengan kekalahan Dark Lord dan bermaksud untuk mensabotase …"

"Cukup Ron!" bentak Harry.

"Satu kebiasaanmu yang sangat tidak kusukai, kau terlalu senang berspekulasi dengan pemikiran negatifmu, kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa hal itulah yang terjadi sebenarnya," lanjut Harry sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Kau lebih memilih mantan death eater itu daripada sahabatmu sendiri?" tanya Ron dengan nada tajam.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, sebaiknya kau diam dan dengarkan dulu penjelasan Harry. Sebab kupikir memang kita harus tahu semuanya sebelum menyimpulkan," Hermione memandang suaminya dengan pandangan memohon. Ron mendengus kesal, namun menuruti kata-kata isterinya dan memilih untuk diam mendengarkan cerita Harry.

"Kami sedang memandikan Rosie saat sekelumit pemikiran konyol untuk bernostalgia membuat aku dan Malfoy sedikit mengingat mantera-mantera yang sering kami gunakan saat berseteru di Hogwarts dulu, dan sungguh, semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan sebelum kalian datang dengan kesalahpahaman ini," jelas Harry dengan deathglare kental kepada Ron yang terlihat tidak terlalu percaya dengan penuturan Harry.

"Kau hanya menutupinya, Harry. Buktinya Rosie menangis, kau bisa menyangkal apalagi?" sergap Ron.

"Kuakui itu kesalahanku yang tidak segera tanggap, mungkin aku terlalu asyik bermain mantera dengan Malfoy,"

"Mungkin itu juga salahku yang tidak sedera mengakhiri adu mantera kami," kali ini Draco mencoba angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Ron, kurasa masalah ini tidak perlu kita perpanjang lagi. Sudah untung mereka berdua mau mengurus Rosie selama aku sakit. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih, bukannya malah marah-marah," ucap Hermione bijak, sementara Rosie sudah berhenti menangis, gadis kecil itu menatap keempat orang dewasa di sekitarnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Dan aku berani bersumpah, aku sudah tidak terlibat dengan sihir hitam manapun. Aku hanya seorang healer biasa, kalian bisa percaya itu," ucap Draco tenang.

"Uncle Harry dan uncle pirang baik sama Rosie!" bela Rosie kepada kedua pamannya. Keempat orang dewasa itu memandang takjub karena gadis kecil yang seperti bisa mengerti arah pembicaraan keempatnya.

"Rosie juga anak baik!" balas Draco. Rosie tersenyum lebar, Harry tersenyum penuh arti, Ron menganga tak percaya, Hermione menunjukkan ekspresi kalem.

"Oiya, bagaimana kondisimu 'Mione? Apa kau sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh?" Harry berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya belum terlalu, tapi sudah lebih baik dari pada tadi pagi," ucap Hermione yang sepertinya tanggap dengan maksud Harry.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meresepkan ramuan untuk obat diaremu. Kebetulan banyak pasienku yang cocok dengan resepku itu,"

"Tentu. Aku percaya kau memang berbakat sebagai healer, Malfoy!" tanggap Hermione sambil melempar senyum ramah.

"Tapi 'Mione … dia kan mantan…"

"Ron, nampaknya sudah tiba saatnya kita merubah hubungan kita dengan Malfoy!" Hermione tersenyum bijak.

Xxx

Setelah makan malam sederhana yang masih diselingi sedikit kecurigaan, akhirnya keluarga kecil Weasley memutuskan untuk pulang, meskipun jelas Rosie masih ingin bersama sedikit lebih lama dengan kedua pamannya.

Sementara Draco sendiri memutuskan untuk menginap semalam lagi dan pulang keesokan harinya. Nampaknya pemuda berambut pirang platinum menyala itu sudah mendapatkan pencerahan untuk kasusnya dengan sang ibunda.

Mengisi waktu luang, Draco membuat kejutan dengan membantu menyelesaikan tumpukan pekerjaan Harry yang masih saja tampak sama dengan sehari sebelumnya.

"Melihat pekerjaanmu ini, aku menjadi semakin bersyukur karena dulu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut ujian sebagai auror," buka Draco yang matanya masih terfokus hanya pada dokumen yang sedang ia periksa keabsahannya. Pemuda itu tengah mensortir dan hanya memberikan dokumen yang butuh ditandatangani kepada Harry.

"Kalau kau jadi auror, kemampuanmu meramu tidak akan banyak berguna. Mungkin kau sudah merana dan bisa jadi sedikit terkena gangguan jiwa," balas Harry yang juga sama fokusnya dengan Draco, sama sekali tidak berani berpaling dari perkamen-perkamen di hadapannya.

"Ya,kau sudah mengakuinya bukan? Aku ini adalah healer yang sangat berbakat. Kaya, tampan, menguasai ilmu ramuan tingkat tinggi, cerdas …"

"Tapi tidak bisa mengurus anak, tidak bisa memasak, tidak pandai bersosialisasi, punya sikap narsis yang keterlaluan …"

"Hei, aku bisa mengurus anak. Kau lihat kan Rosie saja menyukaiku,"

"Itu karena aku,"

"Ya, mungkin juga. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat. Aku sudah mengantuk, "

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, mengatur kata yang akan dikeluarkan selanjutnya.

"Hey Malfoy, kau tahu, ada dua hal yang cukup sulit untuk kupercaya saat ini. Yang pertama adalah kita yang bisa berada satu ruangan tanpa menimbulkan banyak kerusakan. Kedua kau yang bisa mengalah berdebat denganku,"

"Aku sendiri kadang juga tidak percaya dengan kondisiku sekarang. Tapi kurasa akau merasa lebih baik dengan ini semua. Oiya Potter, mau kubuatkan kopi?"

"Tentu saja, kopi buatan mantan rivalku yang sekarang disukai anak-anak dan mau mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur pasti akan terasa istimewa,"

Dan selembar perkamen tak terpakai melayang di dahi Harry Potter sebagai respon dari Draco Malfoy. Dilanjutkan dengan kekehan Harry yang menggema mengisi keheningan di kediaman Black yang biasanya sunyi.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Terima kasih buat semua reader yang sudah berkenan membaca, terlebih untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan, memfollow apalagi mereview fanfic kurang berkualitas buatan saya ini ... hehehe ...

Chapter 2 ini saya perbanyak interaksi Draco dan Harry sebagai sahabat baru ... Dan maaf kalau Rosie di fanfic saya ini sudah kelewat dewasa untuk anak seusianya, bahkan bicaranya juga sudah lancar ... wkwkwk ... sebenarnya saya hanya tidak mau repot saja menulis dialog-dialog khas anak balita ... hehehe

Oiya, sekali lagi ini bukan slash ya. Meskipun mereka barengan gitu, tapi itu murni temenan.

Kalau berkenan tolong review ya ... mau PM juga boleh.

Thank You


End file.
